Gilgamesh (Type-0 boss)
Gilgamesh is fought as the end boss to The Clash on Big Bridge mission. The battle concludes the mission even if the player loses. He appears as an optional boss with his traditional eight-armed appearance after beating the game twice and completing the second side-history missions. After the mission "The Last Queen Returns to Oblivion", the door to the Rift will open if the player completes all training missions to unlock map areas. The door will appear in four locations: Black Tortoise Crevasse, Militesi Empire near the capital, the Kingdom of Concordia near the Royal Palace and east Rubrum; the locations repeat in this order if the player fights and defeats Gilgamesh. Hence True Gilgamesh has a chance of appearing in one location in each of the four Crystal states. The Clash on Big Bridge Gilgamesh is at LV65 and quite powerful. He uses a spinning attack where he uses his enormous sword to strike those close to him. When nearby, he can grab a cadet by their neck and then strike with his sword. He moves fairly slowly, but has a lot of HP. Strategy It is possible to take Gilgamesh on even if his level is higher than the party's by exploiting the Breaksight strike chances that trigger when he is about to execute an attack. As his health wanes the player can inflict Breaksight strikes many times in a row, quickly depleting his HP. It helps to use a ranged cadet and stay out of his way. Breaksight strikes can stop Gilgamesh in his tracks briefly. Deuce is a good character to use, as she can easily dodge all of his attacks with Avoid and chip away at his health with her basic attack. Machina's Struggle Gilgamesh is fought using the same strategy as before, but will take 0 damage from virtually all attacks, requiring Breaksight strikes to be brought down. His attacks are slightly less intimidating with Machina being in l'Cie mode, although his extra-lengthy horizontal sword swing in particular is unusually deadly and can wipe out Machina in a single blow. Strategy Machina's Cyclone skills can help him land every possible Breaksight with ease. His other skills, such as Awakening and Guardian Blades, are not recommended due to their inferior reliability on landing said strikes. Healing magic isn't usable in this battle due to Machina being sided with Milites at the time, thus utilizing Potions and defensive items will help. Shadow Gilgamesh A shadowy form that fights relatively similar is fought in Pandaemonium, only with constant background gun support from Militesi troops. True Gilgamesh Gilgamesh will take a random party member to fight and if the player is defeated, he takes the character's equipped weapon. The reward of defeating the True Gilgamesh is the character's ultimate weapon. Strategy Gilgamesh's attack patterns are mostly the same. Characters, particularly slow attackers like Cinque that struggle landing multiple breaksight strikes quickly, can utilize SHG magic. Ultimate weapons These are the weapons obtained by defeating True Gilgamesh with the respective character. * Ace: Black Trump * Deuce: Elysian Whistle * Trey: Yoichi's Bow * Cater: MTek-ZERO * Cinque: Thor's Hammer * Sice: Tezcatlipoca * Seven: Brynhildr * Eight: Demon Fists * Nine: Lance of Longinus * Jack: Genji Blade * Queen: Celestial Saber * King: Quicksilvers * Machina: Twin Excaliburs * Rem: Orichalcum Dirks Gallery Gilgamesh-Summons-Sword-Type-0-HD.png|Gilgamesh summons his sword. Gilgamesh-Type-0-HD.png|Gilgamesh appears on the Big Bridge. Gilgamesh-Defeated-Type-0-HD.png|Gilgamesh defeated. Gilgamesh-Battle-Type-0-HD.png|Gilgamesh fought in Pandæmonium. Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Type-0